


Anything

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [74]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragon Hunters, Dragons, Gen, Illnesses, Race To The Edge, Vikings, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: Reader is sick. But Hiccup will do anything- anything- to save her.





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Brother- Sister One Shot  
> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (N/N)= nickname  
> (H/C)= hair color  
> (D/N) = dragon name

**Anything**

**For** **kuramaslover123** ****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are twins (** **18** **)**

**********************

"Is she okay?" Hiccup was asked.

Hiccup looked solemnly at his friends before leading them into his hut. They walked right up the stairs to the hut his twin and him shared. She was sleeping, but Gothi had already delivered the bad news.

"Son," his father said from beside her bed.

Hiccup didn't answer, he just fell to his knees beside her, gripping her limp hand tightly in a firm grip. "Please, don't leave me, (N/N). I won't be able to live without you by my side. Twins: together forever.

Tuff and Ruff looked at each other, sad for their friends but glad it wasn't them. Neither knew what to say (for once), so they kept quiet.

"Ow! Gothi!" Hiccup exclaimed, holding his head in the place she smacked him with her staff. She scribbled her findings in the dirt. "A cure?" The desperate boy jumped up. "Where? I have to get it, Gothi. I have to." He waited for Gothi to scribble some more, but she pulled out a list. Hiccup snatched the list right out of her hands, already running for Toothless. "Tooth- ugh!"

"Hold it there, boy," Gobber said, holding the boy back.

"Hold it for what, Gobber? She has twelve hours- at best- to live! I'm not going to waste another second! I'm not going to sit here and watch her die!"

Frustrated as he was already with the boy, he knew he couldn't imagine what the boy was going through, so like everyone else, he let it slide. "Well, if you waited two seconds, you would know that we have all but one ingredient on that list."

Hiccup looked over the incredibly long list. "Oh."

"Now that I just saved you six hours of running in circles, the only ingredient we don't have is the nectar of a rare flower."

He glanced at the list, scanning for a flower. "The Savior Flower?" he asked, not at all surprised at the originality of the name.

"Yes. Now, the flower is very rare- the last one that we know about- so do not kill it! We might need more of the nectar for a future use. It has a special glow about it and sits in the forest of darkness. They say its glow lights the way for those who have pure, kind hearts."

"I don't need a fairy tale, Gobber. I need to get the nectar for my sister. Anything else I need to know?"

"You only need a drop of the nectar for the cure, though more never hurts."

"A drop? How are we supposed to carry a drop of nectar from glowing flower all the way back?"

"You don't," Gobber answered, reading Gothi's scribbles. "You'll need to take (Y/ N) with you."

Suddenly, they heard, "T- take m- me w- w- here?"

"(N/N)!" Hiccup gasped, dashing to your side. He sat on the side of your bed and pulled you into his arms. You were pale, had hollow eyes and cheeks, and was slightly sweaty, but he didn't care. He brushed your (H/C) hair out of your eyes with tenderness. "Don't worry. We'll get that cure for you, I promise."

"What? Hiccup, I- I can't hear you. Are- are we underwater? It- it sounds like- I'm s- so cold," you rambled, shivering.

Hiccup quickly wrapped the blanket around you and picked you up. "We don't have much time. Let's go!"

Hiccup was so impatient, they had to tie a rope between Toothless's leg and Stormfly's to stop him from going ahead.

"Hurry up!" he ordered.

"Hiccup, we've been flying for five hours straight. Even Toothless is getting tired," Astrid retaliated.

"Toothless is fine. Y'all need to hurry up." Hiccup looked down at his pale twin. He didn't think she could get any paler than she did at the Edge, but he swore she had grown paler. He gulped, wondering if he would be able to save you in time.

He shook his head. Of course he would. He had to. He had lived his whole life with you, literally. You were born first, and only by half an hour. He couldn't remember a day without your smile, let alone without you at all. If you died, he knew he would be close behind. And he knew Toothless and (D/N) would be close behind the two of you. It was the domino effect at its finest.

But he would save you. It was his only option.

"Hiccup, we should take a break and water the dragons," Stoick hinted.

"We're almost there. We'll take a break once we get there," Hiccup lied. Everyone knew he would keep pushing them forward. He knew it, too, he was just hoping they'd agree. He was running out of time.

"Land there!" Stoick ordered. Stormfly pulled Toothless down with her.

"What? No! We need to keep going!" Hiccup argued, trying to pull Toothless onward. It was a losing battle, and he knew it, but he didn't want to stop. It felt like her was giving up on you. With some struggle, they got Toothless on the ground. Toothless was torn: he loved his rider and his rider's twin, but he also wanted a break.

"Five minutes," set Stoick. "Then we continue." Turns out, everyone was ready in three minutes. Another hour later, they made it the island with the flower they needed. The dragons got another few minutes of rest before Hiccup pressed for the hiking to begin. The forest was too dense to fly over and land, so they had to walk through to find the glowing flower.

But so many different flowers littered the forest.

"Which one is it?" asked Tuffnut, on his knees in front of a patch of flowers. "Is it this one? Or this one? No, this one! No."

"Tuff, those aren't the flower we're looking for, and if they were, YOU PICKED IT!" Astrid yelled.

"Oops."

"Stop fooling around," barked Hiccup, carrying you in his arms. "Let's go."

"Hiccup, maybe we should go this way," Astrid pointed to their right. "There's more sunlight that breaks past the canopy. The flower is more likely this way."

"No, it's this way," he knew.

"How can you-"

"I just know, okay? Come on."

After two hours of hiking, everyone but Hiccup seemed tired, but he wouldn't let them slow down, let alone take a break. As much as they disliked the cruel, mean Hiccup, they knew there was nothing to do to stop him. If they stopped, he'd continue on without them. So they trudged on.

"Son, want me to carry (Y/ N) for a while?" Stoick asked his son.

"No, I got her."

"Really, son, it won't be-"

"I said I got her!"

No one asked again.

On hour ten since their journey began, everyone demanded another break. They went as far as to threaten to tie Hiccup up and finish the hike without him if he didn't calm down. Reluctantly, he sat down and drank from the cup of water he was given. Then, they walked for another hour.

"There!" Hiccup shouted, stumbling towards the darkest part of the forest.

Had he lost his mind? Surely he had, everyone silently agreed.

"Hiccup," Astrid called, holding him back with a hand to his shoulder. "It can't be there. It's too dark. Besides, this flower is supposed to glow, not be a shadow."

"No, Astrid, there  _is_  a glow. I can see it. Come on!" he insisted, jerking Astrid's hand off him. No one could stop him, so they sighed and followed like they had all along.

They followed Hiccup for several minutes and were about to deem him crazy when they saw the faint glow of the bright flower. It stood in a strange little patch of short grass, not a tree, bush, or flower within a ten foot radius of it.

"Wow, he isn't going crazy," Snotlout murmured.

"Hmm, who knew?" Tuffnut hummed.

Hiccup laid you down beside the flower. "Quick get the antidote ready."

"Now!" a familiar voice called.

Suddenly, nets and bolas took down the vikings and dragons. Only Hiccup was free to move, well, and sick little you.

"Viggo," Hiccup spat, holding your torso on his folded legs.

"I really should thank you, my dear Hiccup," Viggo began, walking into the open. "For without you, I would have never found the Savior Flower. And this plant is worth fortunes."

"You're not using this plant, Viggo."

"Ah, my boy, you don't have a choice," Viggo taunted. "Brother." Ryker appeared from behind Hiccup and wrapped his hand around the stem of the flower. "The nectar is worthless if the plant is dead. If the flower is mine and you do me a tiny favor, then I'm sure I can spare a tiny drop of its nectar."

"No!" Hiccup shouted. "Don't! I'll do anything!"

Viggo smirked. "Go back to Berk. Leave my Dragon Hunters and myself alone. Never interfere with me again."

Hiccup frowned but looked down at you.

"H- Hic, don't," you whispered. "Not- for me. Please."

He smiled softly at you, closing your straining eyes. "Don't worry," he promised, "you'll be better soon."

Viggo chuckled. "What a promise, Hiccup, but can you deliver? I do understand what it's like to have a brother. Not a sister or a twin, but close enough. I would do anything for my brother, would you do anything for your sister?"

"Hiccup, don't!" Astrid pleaded. The rest of the gang joined.

"Shut up!" Hiccup shouted, unable to take any more. "Shut up! You have no idea what I'm going through! (Y/ N) is my twin! She's part of me! And I can't- I won't live without her. Either we leave the Dragon Hunters alone, or Berk finds a new heir."

No one said anything else.

Satisfied, Hiccup looked up at Viggo Grimborn. "I agree to your terms."

Viggo snapped his fingers, and a Dragon Hunter came forward with the official treaty and a pencil. Hiccup snatched the pencil and went to sign the treaty when-

_Snap!_

"(N/N)!" Hiccup cried.

"Go die, Viggo," you spat.

He clutched his fists together, and you dropped the flower who's glow was already fading. "You stupid girl! You just ruined everything! Everything!" He lost his cool, letting out a string of curses.

Suddenly, Stoick the Vast broke free of his bonds and picked Viggo up by the collar of his vest. "That's my daughter you're talking about."

And then it was chaos.

Dragon Hunters fought back hard, but they eventually retreated. The Berkians had Viggo tied up and captured. He wasn't going to lead the Dragon Hunters any time soon.

Hiccup returned to his twin. "(N/ N)," he wept. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

You coughed, weakly. "Don't be. I'm the one who picked the flower." Hiccup wrapped his arms around your torso, crushing you to him. It made it difficult to breath, but you were right where you wanted to be.

"Please. Please don't go," he begged. "I won't be able to live without you."

"Promise me," you whispered.

"What?"

"Promise me you won't give up. Never give up. Be the brave, strong Hiccup I grew up with, and never give up."

"No, I- I can't."

"Hiccup, please. For me. My dying wish. Please," you begged.

He squeezed you to him so tight it hurt. "No."

"Please," you begged again, a tear slipping out of your eyes.

"Don't cry. Please, don't go," he wept, his tears falling onto you. Another tear came out of your eyes. "Okay! Okay, I promise. I promise I won't give up! I promise I'll stay alive! But please, don't leave me!" You went completely limp in his arms. "(N/ N)? (N/ N)! (N/ N), no! (Y/ N)! (Y/ N)! (Y/ N)!"

Gothi smacked him upside the head again. And Hiccup looked up just enough to see the drink in her wrinkly hand.

He looked up at her with teary eyes and a hopeful expression. She nodded, and he poured the drink down your throat.

And you coughed. You coughed and managed to drink the antidote in your almost dead state. As soon as you finished, you started getting your color back. Your breathing also deepened.

Hiccup hugged you tightly and lifted you back into his arms. "Let's go home," he announced to everyone.

And you lived, a long, happy life with your twin brother at your side.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
